


i'm going to kill you, technoblade

by lovinglymaddy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), anyways c!techno doesn't deserve rights, c!quackity please just kill him next time!, give me the butcher army or give me death, just call me the #1 c!quackity enthusiast, quackity IS the best smp charater besides tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglymaddy/pseuds/lovinglymaddy
Summary: MENTIONS OF KILLING/DEATH!just analyzing quackity's POV of techno's "execution" and the quackity vs techno duel, enjoy! leave comments/kudos if u enjoy :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	i'm going to kill you, technoblade

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of killing/death, read at your own discretion!

Just as Quackity had pushed down that lever, a wave of pure thrill shot through him like a knife through the chest, utter relief that made his limbs tremble with adrenaline. He heard the satisfying smack of the anvil hitting Technoblade and for a moment, Quackity felt nothing but a sickening satisfaction that made his whole body jerk. But he didn’t hear anything after that. The fighting seemed to stop.

And then there was a break in the giant crowd, and Quackity saw that unmistakable and long pink hair.   
Technoblade. 

“NO!” He shrieked, his throat burning with rage. Quackity caught Dream’s bright green hoodie as he led the piglin hybrid away from the execution stage. “No, no, no.” Quackity muttered over and over as everybody stood in shocked stillness. How did he survive? Quackity thought, his mind racing with possibilities.

Tubbo looked up at him with wide eyes. Quackity didn’t wait another moment to start sprinting towards them as fast as he could. He didn’t care how much his legs were hurting or how much his head was pounding or even Tubbo’s screams for him to come back. All he cared about was getting Technoblade back, and he somehow knew he was the only one brave enough to try to do it. 

He was getting closer and closer to Technoblade’s base, where Dream surely was, giving him gear or weapons or potions or whatever shit he could offer. 

After about five or six more minutes, Quackity could see Techno’s base in the distance. New adrenaline pulsed through his veins and made him speed up. The diamond axe strapped across Quackity’s back felt heavy but also pushed him to keep moving, a reminder for him to finish what they had started—kill Technoblade. 

There he was, at the base. He didn’t hear any voices, not even Dream’s, who Quackity was sure would be there. He tore down the dirt and broke the cobblestone, almost tripping into a large room.

Technoblade was there, turned away, looking in an Enderchest. Quackity reached behind him and grabbed his axe, holding it firmly in his grip as he clenched his teeth. “How did that anvil not kill you?” He blurted out. Techno didn’t flinch; instead, he just straightened up, holding something in his right hand. 

He chuckled maliciously. “Did you really think, Quackity, that you could kill me that easily?” He asked, a question he knew Quackity didn’t have the guts or pride to spare in order to answer honestly. 

Quackity ignored the question. “How did you do it?” He repeated as Technoblade turned around slowly, menacingly. “How did you even do that?”

Even though Quackity had looked at him so many times, the sight of Technoblade always made his stomach churn in anxiousness—the piglin hybrid had his gold jeweled crown sitting perfectly atop his head, a chain that hung from his nostrils, sleek pink hair that reached his hips, and canine teeth that glinted when he spoke. “You think death can stop me, Quackity? You know what? I've got a lot to say. I was going to say it at the trial, but we got a little bit interrupted.” He said with a sneer. “Quackity, I tried convincing you guys that government was not the answer -- that the government was actually the cause of all of your problems. I tried to convince you guys by fighting alongside you as brothers -- and you just cast me aside, you used me. I tried to use force, but you still formed a government. When I went into hiding, when I retired, when I swore off violence -- you hunted me down. You hurt my friends.”

The anger that Quackity felt was indescribable, so much so that he could barely string his words together. But how could Technoblade not see anything past that giant nose of his, past that ego and god complex he held so dearly? How could he preach on helping others and seeing their point of view when he couldn’t dismantle his pride to just be honest for a moment? 

“You don't understand, Techno. You don't understand what we're trying to build here. This is not a simple anarchy thing.” Quackity didn’t loosen his grip on the axe as he became aware of Techno’s step forward. “This is what you don't understand, alright? Techno, you really think I give a shit about the withers? No. You are on the hit list, Techno. You are on the fucking hit list.”

Technoblade didn’t speak for a moment, his and Quackity’s eye contact never wavering from the other. “What hit list?” He asked.

It was Quackity’s turn to laugh. He grinned, mouth curling into a sneer similar to Techno’s. “I'm building a country.” He answered, voice climbing. “What we have out there is a country, and what we need here is organization and power.” Quackity paused, lifting up his axe and balancing it on his shoulder with one arm, the other tipping his beanie so it covered his hair. “And I don't care how fucking long it takes me, or what I have to do to get you -- Techno, I'm going to fucking kill you. I'm going to kill you, Technoblade.” It was a promise, a vow, one Quackity wouldn’t break no matter what happened.

“I just have one question, Quackity.” Techno said thinly.

“What do you have?”

“Do you think you're enough to kill me? Even unarmed with iron armor? Do you really think you can take me?” Techno asked.

“Oh, I do.” Quackity replied, letting out a slightly trembling breath. “You know what?” He whispered, stepping closer, his heartbeat going fucking insane. “Let’s fucking find out, you son of a bitch.”

Technoblade narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow, and shrugged. “Let’s.”


End file.
